Wind of change
by lagrossepatate
Summary: Alors qu'un mystère plane sur Naruto qui est méprisé et maltraité de tous, il est choisi pour servir son altesse Uchiwa par ce dernier.Ce qui va chambouler leurs existences à deux.


Un coup. Un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Et ça en finissait plus de cette avalanche qui meurtrissait mon petit corps frêle, qui en avait tant subi par le passé, et encore maintenant. J'avais fini par m'y habituer, et serrer les dents quand le degré montait en douleurs, m'interdisant de pleurer, et ainsi paraître faible. Et tout cela pour une raison morbide : ma différence.

Comme c'est ironique que l'être humain ne puisse tolérer que l'on lui soit différent. Cette race qui vit dans la déchéance, se morfondant dans ce bas-monde. C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'alors, sans jamais me douter qu'une rencontre faite dans les plus étranges conditions ne fasse bousculer mon monde, au vrai sens du terme.

C'était par une journée ensoleillée, qui parait Konoha de mille édifices, détrompant les gens sur sa vraie nature, celle que je côtoyais la nuit. Le crieur du palais rangeait les couloirs de la ville, clamant que son seigneur Uchiwa-sama, allait les honorait de sa visite officielle : la première. Touts les habitants grouillaient d'impatience, d'entrapercevoir son altesse. Et moi autant que simple dépravé, je ne pouvais comprendre cet intérêt, cette vénération à l'encontre d'une personne qui était fait de chair et os comme nous tous le commun des mortels, et qui est tout simplement nait, par le plus grand des hasards, et c'est le cas de le dire, dans une famille convoitée. L'espèce humaine est vraiment misérable. Alors je continuais ma route comme si de rien était, dans l'intention de voler une pomme pour remplir ce ventre torturé par la famine. Au moment ou je jugeais le marchand suffisamment concentré sur sa conversation avec une bonne mère de famille, d'après les apparences et le couffin bien rempli, un flot de paroles me déconcerta de ma tache.

« … pour sûr… vu que son altesse va bientôt avoir douze ans, ils on tenu à lui offrir des… servantes du peuples de son âge pour être à son service. Cela sera fait dans la cérémonie tenue dans la grande scène, en guise de sa visite de la ville… ».

Naruto en oublia même son ventre qui criait au supplice depuis la veille, et s'éloigna un peu plus loin. C'était l'occasion où jamais à saisir ,car il était bien conscient qu'une telle opportunité ne se présentera pas une deuxième fois. Il devait entrait dans le rang de ce pourri gâté afin de s'échapper de cette vie qu'il menait, de ses bourreaux qui l'attendaient toujours à la ruelle sombre menant au taudis qui l'abritait tant bien que mal de la pluie. Il était plus déterminé que n'importe quel autre enfant du peuple à prendre cette place. Alors sans se départir de sa bonne humeur croissante, il sautilla au rendez-vous. Il sautilla au rendez-vous, attendant avec impatience, la venue de la personne qui ne le connaissait point, mais qui avait le pouvoir de changer le cour de son existence.

Il en avait marre. En fait, il était désintéressé de tout ce qui constituait sa vie actuelle : son palais et ses jardins atténuants ou il vivait. Ces servantes qui étaient attentives à ses quatre volontés. Ces précepteurs qui lui inculquaient tout leurs savoirs à lui, et aux nobles que son grand-père Madara jugeait fréquentable pour lui. Cette personne était en fait la chose qu'il ne pouvait blairer depuis que son grand-frère a disparu après avoir tuer tout ses parents, l'abandonnant à ses griffes. Il l'avait enfermé dans cette prison dorée, qui n'en restait pas moins une prison, le privant de franchir les parois du palais comme il le souhaitait. Et pour cette raison encore il détestait encore plus ce grand-frère qu'il appelait « le traitre ».

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, pendant que Hatake-san faisait son cours d'un air ennuyé, un garde-à-vous sonore me remit les pieds sur terre. Car personne n'avait le droit de déranger la _quiétude_ dans la quelle se déroulait mon savoir, sauf si sa majesté voulait le voir. J'appréhendai le moment ou j'allais devoir me confronter à lui, car j'avais beau avoir l'air nonchalant, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de commettre une bourde et par la suite en subir les conséquences. Les ordres de Madara faisaient office de loi, même moi le prince héritier je me devais de me plier à elle, ou en subir les châtiments. Sur cette dernière pensée, je vis toutes les personnes présentes se reculer pour s'agenouiller en signe de soumission, pendant que la cause de tout ce remue-ménage faisait son entrée, la posture bien droite, le visage si respecté cachait par un masque à spirales orange. Seuls quelques privilégiés avait le droit de le voir.

Mon frère en faisait parti autre fois, mais j'avais seulement droit comme les autres à un œil unique dont la pupille était d'un carmin qui en faisait frissonner toute personne la rencontrant, signe d'appartenance royal chez toute personne la portant. J'étais destiné moi aussi à la recouvrir, quand j'atteindrai la maturité que jugeait adéquate la pupille. Car oui, c'est le sharingan qui désigne si on est digne de lui. Contrairement aux autres, je ne m'agenouillai pas, mon parent s'avança vers moi et me baisa la main, moi le futur empereur qui gouvernera tout quand le sharingan me jugera digne, mais d'ici là j'étais bien dans sa joute, un pantin qui n'avait du titre de seigneur que l'apparence. Je n'étais encore qu'une pièce dans son jeu de go qu'il déplaçait comme il le voulait, contrôlant ma liberté à son bon grès.

« _ Mon seigneur, je voulais m'enquiquiner de votre santé . Tout est à votre aise je l'espère.

_ Oui votre majesté. Dis-je humblement, ma main toujours emprisonnée de la sienne gantée de soie. Alors que dans mon esprit, j'appréhendais ce qui allait suivre

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi. Rien n'est plus précieux que votre bien être, vous qui allez reprendre la place qui vous est destiné au trône quand vous deviendrez mature.

Et pour cela, j'ai décidé, sans vous déplaise, que vous alliez saluer le peuple qui ne vit que pour vénérer sa seigneurie et choisir des subalternes qui vous serviront à vie, comme le veut la tradition. »

Il était bien évident, et tout le monde le savait, que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. En vérité, ce qui avait pris l'air d'une demande, n'étaient qu'un ordre déguisé. Et c'est sans surprise pour les individus présents que j'acquiesçai. Madara porta ma main à sa bouche pour la deuxième fois de cette entrevue officielle. Car c'en était une, sans quoi, ça aurait fait une belle lurette qu'ils seraient expédiés. Il fallait que l'annonce arrive aux oreilles de leurs parents, les personnages de la cour. Madara s'en alla, et de ce pas, les gardes m'entourèrent me priant de bien vouloir les suivre, eux ses fidèles serviteurs. Là encore, il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Alors il se dirigea avec son escorte, qui avec le temps était devenu comme les meubles qui jonchaient les couloirs et les portraits de ses ancêtres les murs, invisibles, vers la salle de bain ou les servantes se pressèrent de le déshabiller, pour descendre les deux marchent et s'engouffrer dans son bain de lait parfumé de mille senteurs des plus exotiques. Une jeune femme aux trais doux qui portait une légère tunique dévoilant toutes es formes généreuses et androgynes s'empressa de détendre son altesse. Elle portait le nom de kuhiko.

Après avoir enduit ses mains d'huiles apaisantes, elle commença à faire de légères pressions au niveau de la nuque, pour les accentuer quand elle sentit les épaules de son maitre s'affaisser. La séance dura une bonne heure, puis elle se retira de quelques pas. Admirant en silence son altesse sortir du bain. Les autres servantes qui étaient restées en retraite se mirent à le sécher d'une véhémence sans bornes. Il lui fut présenté la tenue qu'il se devait de revêtir pour cette sortie. Et c'est porté au bord de sa calèche dont les rideaux en soie étaient rabaissés, par des esclaves revetissant pour seuls vêtements des sarouals amples en cette journée ensoleillée, qu'il arriva à la grande scène. Là ou se faisaient les cérémonies officielles en présence du peuple. Là ou son destin sera sellé à tout jamais. Mais cela il ne le savait pas encore.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent la marée humaine qui était venue voire son altesse, les trompettes jouaient un air officiel, intimant au peuple de s'écarter et laisser passer l'objet de convoitises de tous. Une voix monta, et la carrosse s'arrêta, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Sai, son garde rapproché.

« _ Notre seigneur nous fait l'honneur de sa visite, et prendra parmi vos enfants de douze ans, celui ou celle qu'il jugera approprié, à l'occasion de son prochain anniversaire. Veuillez vous approcher. »

Il sentit faut de ne pouvoir voir plusieurs pas timides vers sa carrosse. Soudain, des exclamations fortes surgirent de la foule, interrompant le silence de respect qui s'était installé.

«_ Laissez-moi passer, moi aussi j'ai douze ans, je veux… ». Mais je ne pus écouter la fin qu'on entrainait bien loin l'importun. Néanmoins intrigué, je fis un geste aux esclaves de déposer la carrosse, sachant que j'allais regretter mon acte mais la curiosité étant mon plus grand défaut. Qui pouvait se permettre de parler ainsi en la présence du futur empereur, en courant le risque d'être pendu. Mais avant de descendre je rabattis le voile en dentèles sur mon visage.

« _ Alt, garde. Qu'en est-il de cet habitant.

_ Monseigneur … nous all.. allons vous expliquer…, balbutia ce dernier vert de peur.

_ Parlez, je vous écoute. Dis-je, l'intimidant un peu plus, chose que j'aimais.

_ Il voulait votre altesse figurait parmi les prétendants à vous servir. Dépita t'il en traite, essayant de retrouver la dignité qu'il avait perdu un peu plutôt… mais ou il échoua

_ Alors, susurrais-je, n'a-t-il pas l'âge requiert. _Ne devrais-je_ pas choisir qui me convenait dans tous les enfants de mon âge du pays ? Ces paroles avaient fini par l'anéantir.

_ Bien … bien sur, mais…. »

Je jubilais de plaisir devant cette scène. Le garde si fier, robuste, et qui semblait faire entendre sa loi comme bon lui semblait sur le peuple, était rabaissé pour une fois devant ce dernier, perdant son prestige qu'il avait eu à coups de petites à droite et à gauche. Incontestablement, il y'avait toujours plus fort que soit, et c'était lui qui en avait revêtis le rôle. Il exécrait ce genre de personnes, d'autant plus que l'infortuné qu'on voulait éloigner semblait vouloir être choisi alors que la plupart des prétendants y étaient malgré eux, à cause de parents perfides, souhaitant profiter des avantages de la situation au détriment de leurs enfants, ou pour d'autres plus honnêtes, le faisait car tout comme lui, ils n'avaient pas le droit de braver la loi de Madara et dire Non. Et cela attisa encore plus ma curiosité vis-à-vis de cet inconnu qui braillait tout à l'heure.

« Bien, amenez le, dis-je d'une voix assuré. »Le dit garde baissa le regard vaincu, et s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande.

Et c'est alors que mon regard rencontra pour la première fois, deux yeux s'il pouvait encore les nommer ainsi, d'un azur de ciel pur, qui étaient déformer à l'instant par la rage et la colère. Mais le contact de courte durée fut brisé, on l'emmenait rejoindre l'autre file qui s'était formé à gauche.

La même voix que celle d'avant émanant de ce garde qui était habillé singulièrement par rapport aux autres : un pantalon bas et fluide noir qui laissait entre apercevoir le début de son aine , et un haut dévoilant le ventre plat d'un teint maladif .Cette voix que j'avais attendu avec impatience depuis des heures s'éleva de nouveau, nous ordonnons de s'agenouiller devant son altesse. Je sentais le regard du peuple virait vers moi, la tare de la société qui a su s'attirer les faveurs de leurs Uchiha vénéré. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et avec le temps qui s'étirait en éternité tellement mon calvaire était insupportable, me traitant en mon fort intérieur d'imbécile, je me demandais comment avais je pu espérer être choisi, moi qui semblait être né sous une mauvaise étoile. Cependant, je me mis à prier touts les dieux qui m'avaient tourné le dos jusqu'à cet incident de pousser la balle dans mon camps pour une fois. Entre temps, le seigneur semblait remballait l'un après l'autre, les prétendants à ses cotés, jusqu'à ce que son tour vienne, et qu'il sentit deux mains rugueuses, sans délicatesse, lui tenir les épaules. En premier, la déception au ventre, je cru avoir eu droit au même sort que mes précédents mais c'est quand on lui cria de baiser le bas de son altesse, lui un moins que rien pour avoir été choisi, qu'il su que bizarrement, les dieux avaient accéder à sa demande insensée confessée avec touts son cœur et son être. Une vague de gratitude sans fin le prit pour la première fois de sa vie, et il s'empressa d'accéder à la demande de ses gardes qui avaient serré plus fort devant son manque de réaction. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel geste un plus tôt dans son chemin, lui qui jurait sur le fait qu'un gamin gâté du même âge que lui est autant de pouvoir sur son sort et celui du peuple, sur l'injustice. Mais il était infiniment reconnaissant, et puis, aurait-il cru que l'Uchiha ferait preuve de bon sens envers lui, un moins que rien, et plaider sa cause devant ce tas de muscles ?

Quelques parts dans le palais, on informa sa majesté du choix de son protégé, qui au lieu de songer à le punir dans l'immédiat comme l'avait pensé ce dernier, se mit à ricaner devant l'air abasourdi de sa maitresse favorite

« _ Naruto Uzumaki, hein, sans le savoir il m'a rendu un grand service. »


End file.
